


petrichor

by bleuboxes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Pining, but i dont so it is what it is., to write more, well they work at one!, would be slowburn if i had time and energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: Here’s the thing though.It’s on the cloudy days that Annabeth lets herself be alone. She needs the quiet sometimes. The assuring pitter-patter of the rain hits her cabin’s roof. She lets the cool air from the outside poor though the open window – the smell of the rain and the storm in the evening air is calming and kind.It makes her feel better. Less jealous.She shouldn’t be jealous.Percy isn’t hers.





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> it has been,,, a while. 
> 
> School was good. life is going well. i am glad that it is now summer. 
> 
> this is my first (????) percy jackson fic ever despite these books being my everything growing up AND the vow 13 year old me made when i first joined ff.net that i would write a pjo fic. 
> 
> Thank god i didnt bc it probably would have turned me off the whole prospect for good ahaha. 
> 
> anyway. i have never worked at a camp before as a adult leader person and i dont particularly care to. this is just,,, fun i guess. 
> 
> i hope it's okay. im just so sick of it being in my drafts. anyway thanks for my darling friend theshippingprince for helping me finish this son of a bitch. 
> 
> pls excuse any errors!

The view from her dorm room is not pretty. The air is laced with a thick layer of fog, the blooms on the bushes and the leaves on the trees are just starting to come out; the passerby walks their dogs on leashes, and the parking lot and the old, brick building across from hers looms. But it is not so bad. Annabeth hasn’t seen a foggy day in quite some time – and April has been mostly sunshine so far.

At least it’s not raining.

And it isn’t like she needs to be outside anyway; she’s got a paper for her congressional politics class that she hasn’t yet started, and she trying to get the motivation to start it.

Finding that has been harder than she would like to admit; she’s gotten lost in the vastness of Netflix and those, terrible, tooth-rotteningly cliché period dramas that she refused to admit that she likes.

Although it’s gotten to the point where she’s watched most of the good ones and is re-watching _North and South_ for the fourth time.

It’s starting to get old.

Annabeth has, like, this longing within her too, and sighs as the next episode starts.

She’s never really been acquainted with romance – her parents went through a messy divorce, she _thinks_ her father loves her step-mother, but they aren’t the ideal, and she’s only ever gotten asked out as a dare – but she knows that she wants it.

She wants it desperately.

So much so that it’s not logical. That she sometimes hates herself for it; but is it her fault for wanting to be desired? Is it so outlandish to want to be loved?

Her mother would say yes. Annabeth would say maybe. She doesn’t need someone to love her to know her value but being lonely is hard – especially when all her very close friends have people, you know, invested in them romantically.

It’s hard, sometimes, to be the only one who’s not met someone yet.

Maybe she shouldn’t watch this show right now.

She closes her tab, pulls up Microsoft Word, and starts typing away.

Incumbency, _am I right ladies?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

So, Annabeth gets an A on her paper. And an A in all her classes.

 It’s summer now – well not really; it’s only half way through May for what it’s worth. And she’s yet again, wasting her time watching shows that make her ache for romance in way that’s ridiculous.

The worst part about it is that she knows her wants are _not_ unreasonable, but at the same time – they are. Her desire to be loved like someone in a novel is unfounded and childish and something that is completely unbound to happen.

Granted – it isn’t like she doesn’t have other aspirations other than meet someone who makes her toes curl in delight – she wants to be an architect, the best _architect_. And she doesn’t want anything to get in the way of that either.

And that’s another thing – will her desires overlap? Can they overlap? Her heart tells her yes, but her mind always tries to talk her out of everything.

Whatever.

She’ll make it work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

June comes with a roar. She’s off to work at the summer camp not that far from her house. She went when she was a little girl – some her most beloved friends were made there.

Regardless, the kids are nice, the pay is good, and it gets Annabeth out of her father’s house for the summer.

It’s nice to see all the people she’s grown up with; to see how they’re doing, to fuck around like they’re fourteen again.

She likes the break from everything. How removed camp is from the rest of the world – especially in the evening, when the kids are getting ready for dinner, and she’s got an hour of time to herself in which she parks herself under a tree that overlooks the lake, alternates between reading Austen and watching the sunset. It’s not a lot, but Annabeth likes the sentiment.

Plus, nobody seems to know what she does during that hour. She likes the mystery behind it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She doesn’t meet the new guy right off the back. Piper and Hazel tell her that he’s quite the looker. Annabeth laughs, and brushes it off; they’re always trying to play matchmaker with her, and Annabeth usually acts like she’s put off by it, but she secretly likes that her friends think of her.

She’s not a closeted hopeless romantic for nothing.

They shrug and move on, telling Annabeth not to come crawling back to them because they will say _we told you so_.

Annabeth, not being noted to be one of those people who crawls back to people, just rolls her eyes.

“You’ll see,” smiles Piper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dinner is nice. It’s loud and nothing to write home about, but it’s familiar. Annabeth likes the comradery that goes along with sitting at the long, faded, benched tables with her friends, laughing about trivial things that happened to the kids, updating them on the direction of her life, and reminiscing about their shared childhoods here – nothing really has changed.

Annabeth is glad that camp has been a constant in her life.

But dinner always ends way to quickly. She’s not on shift that night, so she heads back to her cabin to relax, read a little, straighten up the mess she made when she hastily unpacked her things.

She’s not in much of a hurry, but she’s busy in her head when she runs into something.

Actually, scratch that –

Someone.

Someone she doesn’t know.

Someone that is probably the new guy judging by that fact and by how disgustingly handsome he is.

She just might end up crawling back to Piper.

But he is pretty – Annabeth catches herself staring but she doesn’t care – his hair is dark, she’s not sure how dark because of the poor lighting, his skin, is warm and tan from what she can see – and he smells like, well, she isn’t sure how he smells – but it smells good and she likes it.

What really catches her off guard are his eyes – this beautiful sea-green color that Annabeth doesn’t believe she’s even seen before.

She’s sure she looks ridiculous as she peers into them, but she can’t find the gall to stop analyzing them – even when his eyes meet her own grey ones. They stand there, for a few moments, just, looking at each other.

She’s pretty sure she’s read about moments like this. But this is not a novel. This is real, and he is here, in front of her and they’re only just staring at each other –

She jumps out of her trance.

“Oh, god,” she says, “I’m so sorry – I didn’t see you there.”

“You’re fine,“ he smiles – _oh god he’s got a pretty smile_ , “no worries; although, do you happen to know where to find Piper? She told me she had to show me something, and I really don’t know the layout of this place yet.”

“You must be the new guy,” she says smartly.

“Yep,” he smiles again, “Percy Jackson. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Annabeth Chase.” He shakes her hand – he’s got nice hands too – firm grip and everything, “Piper’s got the evening off, so she’ll probably be in her cabin; I’m on my way over there as well if you’d like to join me.”

“Yeah, I would like that. Thanks.” He smiles again.

Annabeth’s heart beats wildly, and she smiles back.

“Anytime.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She’s with Percy and Piper for a good hour and a half. Percy – is, well he’s something.

She tells Piper as much when he leaves them, knowing what’s coming next but she can’t find it within herself to care.

“Told you so,” she sing-songs.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Annabeth sighs, throwing a shirt from the ground at her friend, who shrieks and ducks in response, “Now you gotta teach me, what is it that you call it?”

Piper stands up on her bed, dramatically, and offers a long contented sigh, “ _The Art. Of Romance,_ dear Annabeth,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “and it is an art. Even if it doesn’t work on resident hottie over there it will get you out of tight situations. Flirting never hurt anyone.”

“I’m gonna need credible sources to back up that claim.”

“God, you’ve becomes such an _ass_.” 

“Yeah, but you still love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Annabeth throws another article of clothing at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Annabeth soon learns that she is not a natural flirt. This makes her appreciate Piper’s lessons even more. However, Percy, as it turns out, is. He is cheeky and witty and even more pretty in the summer light than he is in the dark. He’s muscly and tall and, well, fit. Hazel goes as far as to call him “a Roman God” one day while they’re waiting for their kids at the beach –

It didn’t help at all that he’s the lifeguard.

Annabeth didn’t verbally agree, but she didn’t disagree either.

He’s taken up the task of catching up with Annabeth whenever he possibly can, whether that means running a little faster and calling her name so they can walk to places together or coming over to her cabin after his shift ends and discussing a litany of things included but not limited to: childhood romances, future aspirations, present plans, family drama, and et cetera.

From her time spent with him, Annabeth discerns that, in addition to being outlandishly handsome, Percy is charming, witty, and absolutely ridiculous.

When she asked him what his favorite food was, for example, he responded: anything blue – as if that was an acceptable answer for a twenty-one year old.

She gave him shit for it – until he explained the sentiment behind his reasoning – and she doesn’t want to admit it, but her heart melted. Blue food – to remind him of his mother and fond childhood memories; how can one not fondly think of something like that.

Annabeth never had experiences like that with her mother; she and her family were not ever really on the best of terms – but they made do, and Annabeth is astounded – after she shares this with Percy – when he invites her to dinner with his mother so she can try some of Sally Jackson’s signature blue cookies.

He smiles so brightly when she says that she’d love to.

She smiles right back while her heart melts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Annabeth isn’t with Percy, she’s watching him, trying her best to be stealthy. Piper tells her she’s doing a good job with that, but Annabeth thinks she’s just saying that because she’s a good friend. Regardless, Annabeth likes seeing Percy interact with the kids, with his other friends here – he’s so carefree and happy.

Percy is lighthearted, and he smiles just as frequently as the tides may change. He’s both a young and old soul funny, gentle, and kind. Such proof manifests itself quite well with the children, but it’s also evident with his friends and co-workers (herself included.)

It’s nice, seeing a guy so carefree and lovely as he; Annabeth has never really maintained great relationships with men who are important in her life – her father is distant, Luke, was well, _Luke,_ and her brothers and her haven’t spoken in ages.

But Percy – he’s understanding and respectful and always there for her to talk to. She’s really never had anything like that before.

She’s not sure if she’s in love or if it’s just the fact that someone’s showing her kindness like this that makes her heart ache.

She’d say it’s the latter, but in her heart, she knows it’s a little bit of both.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few weeks pass.

She meets his mother, Sally, who is an absolutely lovely woman – Annabeth can see where Percy gets his kindness and mirth from. Her abs hurt for a few days after that from laughing at baby pictures of Percy, from listening to funny anecdotes from his mother of his childhood. She’s sent home with well wishes, a zip-lock bag full of blue cookies (the best cookies, actually – Sally Jackson is an excellent cook), and a knowing, fond look from Percy’s mother – one that Annabeth knows was for her – as if to say _I see through you._

Annabeth doesn’t think Percy sees it as he’s busy trying to find one of his shoes.

But Annabeth does, and she moves her head to smile at her feet.

As Percy ushers her out the door, Sally calls out to them – asking (in the way that mothers do where it’s not so much a request but a command) that they come by again soon.

She can’t help but accept.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Here’s the thing though.

It’s on the cloudy days that Annabeth lets herself be alone. She needs the quiet sometimes. The assuring pitter-patter of the rain hits her cabin’s roof. She lets the cool air from the outside poor though the open window – the smell of the rain and the storm in the evening air is calming and kind.

It makes her feel better. Less jealous.

She shouldn’t be jealous.

Percy isn’t hers – but he’s off visiting his friend Rachael this weekend while she’s in from California.

She’s a friend of his from when he was little – and after vigorously stalking her on Instagram and twitter, Annabeth is pretty sure she’s got a girlfriend and everything, but still.

She hates feeling like this.

Annabeth doesn’t get _jealous._ People don’t belong to her. She’s not a god, or a king. But, for some reason Percy carries a part of her with him – even if he may not know it – and the thought of her heart being cast aside for another person of whom he holds dear makes her ache in a way that she hasn’t before.

She doesn’t like that she sees Rachael as a threat – because Rachael _isn’t_ a threat. Rachael is his friend – a dear, old friend (just as Annabeth is a dear, new friend). 

She knows she’s being ridiculous – so she stops dwelling on it. Goes back to catching up on _The Bachelorette_ for Piper’s sake and doesn’t think about Percy or Rachael for the rest of the evening.

(When she wakes up the next morning, with a notification saying she’s got a follow request from Rachael Elizabeth Dare, well, she’s more than pleased.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth knows better than to confide in Piper when talking of matters of the heart – she always wants to meddle and tease and she’s so totally not inconspicuous that it usually just ends up leading to instant mortification – but Annabeth’s desperate.

There’s only two weeks left at the camp, and well, she’s grown very fond of Percy over the summer, they’ve been going on little pseudo-dates together (like, last night, for example, they snuck out and when swimming in the lake), and flirting – and she likes him, really, but she’s pretty sure she’s going to be the one that makes the move, and she’s not sure how to go about that.  

And Piper is the best one to ask –

And she’s about to say something – they are, after all, at lunch, but that’s when Percy sits down next to her, offers her a smile, and places one of his arms around her.

Piper cocks an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything – _thank god._

“Hey, Perce,” Piper says, mirth in her eyes too bright.

“Hey,” he waves, then turns to face Annabeth again, “You have any plans for tonight?”

“No – why, what’s up?”

He leans closer, so that he’s whispering into her ear, “Oh, you know, not much, it’s just that my mom was able to send me a family pack of those lime Tostitos chips you like so much –“

“I’ll be there,” Annabeth assures. Percy smiles with both happiness and self-assurance; Piper does not miss this and kicks Annabeth from under the table. Annabeth kicks her right back.

“Great,” he says, running a hand through his messy dark hair, “Can’t wait. See you later.”

He squeezes her shoulder once before getting up and running off to join Grover and some of the campers. Annabeth isn’t sorry that she watches him.

Piper takes this moment to cough loudly in order to grab Annabeth’s attention.

“What,” she pauses, “the _fuck_ was that?”

Annabeth shrugs, because, well, she doesn’t exactly know. She does know that maybe most friends like don’t do stuff like that unless it’s a joke or something, but this isn’t a joke. Percy is like this with her – touchy and not particularly platonic.

“There’s no way you guys are just eating those chips tonight.”

“Piper –“

“No, no, no, Annabeth; don’t start with that. I am a professional in these matters. Something’s up. You better not fuck it up.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Annabeth scowls.

But the what if lurks in her mind; what if she _does_ fuck it up? She knows this might be the turning point – the climax in all those films and shows and books that she secretly desires – the one where the either come to terms with what they have or everything goes awry –

She doesn’t want everything to go awry –

(The last time this happened, it did not go well – that might have in part been because she was very drunk and sent him a text and called him an asshole in the same span. Not her finest moment)

“Piper,” she says timidly, “please tell me I’m not gonna fuck it up.”

Her friend smiles, kindly this time, “You’re gonna be fine; It’s Percy – you could do any number of awful things and he’d still think that you’d hung the moon.”

If Annabeth was in a romance novel, she might have had something heartfelt and tender to say back to that. She would have fainted or thought long and hard on the statement – overanalyzed it to bits and used it as a terrible plot point to terminate her potential blossoming relationship.

She does not do this. Instead, there’s a quick response, a thoughtless response – because this is real life. She doesn’t do that.

“Shut up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They’re half way into the bag of chips when it starts to rain. Cool air pours in from the cracked windows, adding much needed relief from the relentless heat that the day carried. She lies back onto Percy’s bed with a contented sigh, and he laughs while munching down a handful of chips. She sits back up to grab a few more herself; Percy’s not paying attention – instead watching his computer screen as Anakin Skywalker embarks on his journey to find and save his mother.

Annabeth bites a chip with a large crunch, and Percy gives her a look that makes her want to laugh and never stop.

“How many times have you seen this movie again?”

“I don’t know, like twelve or something. Doesn’t change the fact that I want to hear what’s going on.”

“You just want to hear him say ‘I hate sand,’ don’t you?” she asks, gently leaning against his shoulder.

“ _Yes_ ,” he answers, trying to sound defeated.

“I can’t believe you’re choosing mister Skywalker over me,” she complains, “You know he becomes –“

“I know you’re trying to get me to rant about this again – _Annabeth!”_

She’s moved and shut the computer screen. She moves to get off the bed – Percy looks confused and eyes her curiously. He’s scooted to the bottom of the bed, feet dangling off the edge like it’s a dock on a lake and he’s a small child. She stands directly in front of him, a few feet away, and does a dramatic spin.

“ _I hate sand,”_ she says – her voice is gravely – sounding almost sexy instead of teen-angst infused. She moves closer to Percy slowly, “ _It’s coarse.”_

 _“And irritating,”_ she’s in his face now – can see the blue-greens of his eyes, the cuts on his lips, the light freckles that are under his eyes and on his nose, the concentration in his brow, the blush of his cheeks –

“ _And gets everywhere.”_

She kisses him.

Don’t ask her why – she couldn’t tell you.

He’s more than receptive to her – gentle at first, then rougher, more passionate. Annabeth joins right in – moves her hands behind his next to play with the ends of his hair, his hands move to gently trace her jaw.

He lets out little, low moans – and Annabeth doesn’t think she’s ever kissed like this – never _been_ kissed like this.

It’s some novel worthy stuff.

And then he stops.

To grab a chip.

“Are you serious?”

“I was hungry.”

“Oh, nice – real slick move, Jackson –“

And then he’s kissing her. The hint of lime is more present this time, Annabeth wants it, wants more, wants him.

She’s just, really happy that she doesn’t feel the passage of time – it’s just her and Percy – kissing – on his bed, with the sound of the rain pounding outside.

Maybe her life is more like a romance novel than she had originally thought.

“I can’t believe,” she whispers as he moves to kiss her neck, “that my Anakin Skywalker impression is what finally led to this.”

“Well,” he pauses, then kisses her lips lightly, “you know how I feel about him.”

“Then how do you feel about me?” she kisses him again – this time hard.

“ _Let me show you._ ”

“If it’s not a display of you eating the rest of the chips with your feet, then I don’t want it.” She sighs, as he kisses her shoulders, her collarbone, her neck.

“If that’s what you so desire.”

He does just that.

And it’s just about the funniest, most romantic thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are the bees knees!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @bisinatra!


End file.
